<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Winner Takes All by pcwtosh</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29808300">Winner Takes All</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/pcwtosh/pseuds/pcwtosh'>pcwtosh</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Men of the ATP [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Tennis RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Barebacking, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Webcam/Video Chat Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:54:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,159</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29808300</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/pcwtosh/pseuds/pcwtosh</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The final of the European Open in Antwerp is Ugo Humbert v Alex de Minaur, who will win the grand prize?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alex de Minaur/Ugo Humbert/Denis Shapovalov</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Men of the ATP [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1939912</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Winner Takes All</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Disclaimer: Hey folks, this story is just a fantasy and I have no evidence that this actually happened, but we can all dream. Happy reading.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span class="u">Previously: Double Fault</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Dominic watched Ugo kick his jeans free and return to stand at the end of the bed. The Austrian reached down to Ugo’s legs and pulled him up onto the bed.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>Winner Takes All</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Denis sat in his hotel room in Cologne, his mischievous face crept into a cheeky smile. Opening a group chat with the Aussie, Alex de Minaur and Frenchman, Ugo Humbert he wanted to have some fun. </p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>“Hey guys, good luck to both of you tomorrow, wish you could both win. DS.” </em>he typed. Ugo was first to reply, <em>“Thank you bad boy (wink), and good luck to you Alex. UH” “Ha, same to you Ugo, let’s have some fun tomorrow and leave it all on the court! (flexed bicep) AdM” “I think you boys should make it interesting and take some of it off court too (devil) DS.” “Shut up Den!!! AdM” “What do you mean? UH” “Winner tops, loser bottoms. (wink) DS” “Win-win, I’m in! UH” “Fuck sake, fine I’m in. But Den, you have to send us some inspiration! AdM” “Easy, how about a video call then, you can watch me while I watch you? DS” “Deal. (Smile) UH” “Fuck it, yeah why not. AdM” “Yesss! Love you both &lt;3. DS”</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>}</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Game, set and match, Humbert.” The Frenchman pumped his fist and beamed, he was the new European Open champion.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>}</p>
<p> </p>
<p>There was a knock at Ugo’s hotel room door. He answered to see the beautiful Aussie staring back at him. “Hey.” Alex grinned, Ugo stepped back to allow Alex in then closed the door behind him. Alex slipped off his hoody and made his way over to the bed, the Frenchman followed and they both sat down on the bed. There was a moment of anticipatory silence between them, silence broken by Alex’s face breaking into a cheeky grin. “Well done champ.” the Aussie beamed, Ugo could only blush, “merci.” he nodded in reply.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alex jumped up and grabbed the hotel room chair, moving it around to the end of the bed. Then taking out his phone, he dialled for Denis on video call. Timid Ugo watched the Aussie setting up before sitting down next to him again. Out the corner of his eye, Denis’ face popped up on the screen but right in front of him, Alex’s cute mousey features closed on his face slowly. Ugo’s eyes slammed shut as Alex’s lips landed against his, an automatic reaction was to wrap his arms around the Aussie who pressed his lips firmly against the Frenchman and kissed passionately as the blonde Canadian watched on intrigued.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Denis undressed himself watching the scene unfold in front of him, pulling his shirt over his smooth tanned skin. Traces of blonde hair decorated his upper chest and quickly inspected his pecs, tensing them for the show. Pulling off his shorts, the Canadian slid them down his fluffy blonde legs and threw them aside, followed by his boxers. Alex and Ugo watched him sideways as their tongues continued to dance.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The Aussie was first to change gear, reaching under Ugo's shirt and lifting it up. The Frenchman reciprocated, finishing themselves off they both pulled their shirts free and pulled back together to kiss, chest-to-chest. The warmth of radiating passion seemed to intensify between them and their hands continued to wander. Denis' unsheathed cock stood hard and ready in his hands as he stroked himself gently. His two friends were miles away and yet he felt like he was right there with them. He remembered his hot session with Alex in California, the way Alex had owned his ass ploughing his cock deep within the Canadian. And Ugo's gorgeous, slim, pale body, oh how he wished he could run his tongue along the French boy's sweaty back. Denis pulled himself a little faster.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Next, Alex and Ugo pushed down their trackie bottoms, the elasticated waistbands did nothing to slow their progress. They stepped free of their bottoms then kissed again glancing towards the camera for Denis' entertainment. Their hands began to wander all over the other star's smooth skin, their toned pecs and tight abs. Tight boxer shorts clung to their toned legs, the young stars beginning to tent with their arousal. Ugo's hand was first to land on Alex's crotch closely followed by the Aussie. Ugo gently massaged Alex through his boxers which teased a moan from the Aussie who took hold of Ugo’s bulge.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Their deep kiss continued as their fingers played with each other through the thin cotton of their boxers shorts. Alex’s hand left Ugo’s bulge and slipped under his own waistband, then raising his bum off the bed, he slipped his boxers free. Ugo copied Alex, releasing their cocks as they pushed their boxers over their knees to fall to the ground. The slender French boy reached for Alex's growing fat 6 incher and ran his hand down into Alex's curly bush. Ugo's cock throbbed as Alex continued to mirror him, the French boy's long 7.5 inch cock feeling particularly exciting between his fingers.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Denis ran his fist along his hard meat, his hard 7 inches throbbed watching his sexy rivals feeling each other firmly. Jealousy coursed through the Canadian’s body, he would give anything to swap places with Ugo as the French boy groped Alex’s tight body. Alex shuddered at the slim French boy's arousing touch, his eyes travelling down Ugo's beautifully toned body. Alex got to appreciate the 22-year-old's pale complexion against the deep brown of his tight, erect nipples.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Alex, as the loser you've gotta suck Ugo before he fucks you." Denis called through the phone. <em>[Don't mind if I do!]</em> Alex fluttered excitedly, lowering himself to his knees and coming face to face with Ugo's long uncut cock. The lanky French boy looked down at Alex warmly in anticipation and then a short sharp gasp followed by some rude Frenchisms, Alex had swallowed Ugo's cock whole. The Aussie slid his lips down Ugo's hard pipe, the veiny rivers embossing the Frenchman’s cock throbbed with excitement. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Denis watched on, his eyes glued to the screen as his two rivals remained locked together at Ugo's crotch and Alex's mouth. The blonde Canadian felt pretty close already, it was time to start edging, this session was only young and he had to last, he wanted to be hard when Ugo fucked Alex. Holding his balls and massaging them Denis’ movements became slow and steady, carefully pulling the skin back and forth while he watched Alex deep throating the lanky French boy. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alex worked his neck muscles, pulling his throat along Ugo’s delicious cock. The French boy watched Alex work, the mischievous Aussie doing his best to keep his long wavy hair from bouncing into his eyes as he worked Ugo's pole whilst looking up his toned body. Denis watched the two rivals interlocked at the mouth and cock, slowly massaging his head. Alex pulled off the French boy’s cock and stroked Ugo hard whilst slapping himself in the face with the bare 7.5 inch wand.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Denis pinched hard at his nipple while he stroked himself, <em>[Alex you dirty little slut]</em> the Canadian giggled to himself watching the Aussie belittle himself. Alex slapped himself hard with Ugo’s hard cock on the cheek. The Frenchman groaned while his cock began to weep, “Alex you bad boy.” Ugo breathed, his balls churning below him, filling his nuts with French cream. As Alex slapped Ugo’s cock on his face, the lanky French boy’s cock smeared his thin clear precum over Alex’s boyish, smooth face. The Aussie took Ugo at the base of his cock once more and devoured him whole again, his nose sinking into Ugo’s curly pubes for Alex to suck in a nose full of Ugo’s scent.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alex pulled up off Ugo’s cock and stood up, “go for it.” He grinned pulling Ugo up off the bed and turning his back to the Frenchman. Ugo reached for the lube, flicking the top open and squirting a drop along his hard pole then smearing a little more around Alex's ring. The Aussie star took a deep breath and braced himself as the newly crowned European champion gripped his left side and pulled him back slowly. Ugo's head found Alex's ring and the Aussie immediately began to push his ring out.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Denis watched on as the two boys unified, he remembered how it felt when Alex penetrated his ring the first time and wondered how Ugo's beautiful cock felt right now. Alex groaned as his ring closed around Ugo's head, sucking it inside and both men could take a second to relax before the next step. The lanky top slowly pulled his raw cock back, watching the way Alex’s ring pulled at his outer skin, then he rocked forward once more. The weight of the tall French star guiding his cock deeper into the sexy bottom who gave a soft grunt of approval.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The progress felt so natural, for Alex, his ring widened gladly, allowing Ugo's long cock to glide in back and forth calmly, while his chute did the same as the lanky French top advance deeper and further inside him. For Ugo, he listened to the sounds and watched the movements of the slim Aussie. As Ugo watched, he could feel Alex's tight hole massaging his cock slowly, working his raw foreskin within his tight walls.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Kiss" Denis begged on the other side of the phone, touching himself all over as he watched. The Canadian's fist making the smallest movements around his head whilst he stroked his pecs. Alex looked back at Ugo and blushed, the top grin back at him. Straightening up, Alex moved back to chest against Ugo while the top rocked his lower half back and forth still. Alex turned his head and tilted himself up as Ugo did the opposite movement from the other side and the pair kissed once more. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>This time their embrace was firm with the intense passion clear to see. Denis noticed that Ugo's lower half had already begun to pull back further and swing harder into the Aussie bottom. Each time Ugo reversed, Denis was treated to view of the top's long throbbing shaft, <em>[look at the length of it] </em>Denis beamed. Ugo's crotch pressed deeper each time he pressed back into Alex, pushing him forward and forcing groans with increasing volume at every stroke. The horny top was no longer in the mood to take this slow and as he had dominated Alex on the court a few hours earlier, now he needed to dominate the moaning Aussie's sexy arse.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ugo closed his eyes momentarily drifting into the zone. The warmth of the Aussie’s tight ring, squeezing his hard French meat felt incredible. Ugo’s cock throbbed hard, his nuts tightening to attention as he held the bottom firmly. Alex’s muscular sides tensed in Ugo’s hands as the French top picked up the power and pace. His instincts driving him forward, Ugo fed his long hard cock deep into his rival. Alex’s ring, sucked Ugo’s cock inside it and begged the slender French top for more as the harsh sounds of skin slapping against skin began to echo around the room.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Denis cursed under his breath as the heavy breathing of the two rivals became audible along with the sound of Ugo’s crotch slapping against Alex’s arse. The Canadian’s hard cock dribbled beads of precum as he stroked himself, slowly and methodically. Alex’s moans became whimpers as he took the French star’s solid shaft. Denis remembered the sounds Alex made when he fucked Denis in California. Hearing the sexy Aussie taking a cock made Alex even hotter, Denis wanted his turn on the sexy vers’ hole. “Fuck him harder.” Denis grunted, bringing a smile from Ugo as he thrusted. Alex whined with happiness as the hard French pole widened his insides. Ugo’s raw head began to drum against the bottom’s sphincter, the force of the French athlete brought yet more groans from Alex. Ugo reached around the bottom and closed his left hand around Alex’s cock.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Denis pulled the curly dark hairs between his pecs as he struggled to control his excitement. Watching the French top's hand jerking Alex's boner while his long hard cock fucked Alex's juicy bum was becoming too hard to resist. Alex glanced across to the screen as took his pounding. Denis' hard, glistening cock caught his eye immediately causing his cock to pulse once in Ugo's hand. The talented, skinny French boy felt Alex swell between his fingers as his fist worked the Aussie’s pole. In response Ugo worked harder still, his fist moved along Alex's shaft faster with his hips crashing harder into the bottom. The force of Ugo's weight began to shake Alex's entire body as the top battered the Aussie's sweet insides.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh God!” Alex exclaimed, as Ugo moved up a gear. 7.5 inches of raw French meat split his pert bronze cheeks, slicing into his warm, hairy hole. Ugo’s firm grip of Alex’s cock felt so good to the Aussie. The bottom’s swollen purple head looked increasingly angry each time Ugo’s fist pulled Alex’s foreskin back. The moans of enjoyment turned to bleats of submission as Ugo slammed his pole inside the loud bottom. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Denis couldn’t wait any longer, his nuts were already tight to his body ready to explode. One further bleat of “fuck me!” From the submissive Aussie tipped Denis over the edge. “I’m cumming.” The Canadian whined as he began to pump his shaft hastily. The image of the slender French top throwing all 70 kilos of his toned body into the sexy bottom was perfect for Denis. The feeling of his thick, velvet cream hurrying up his shaft and unloading over his chest was the end of an amazing video call for the young blonde. Denis’ shaft throbbed while his head thickened. Shot after shot of jizz squirted into the air landing over the smooth blonde’s pale chest. Both Alex and Ugo watched their screen as they fucked, the sight of Denis’ skin darkening as his cum exploded over him. The Canadian’s right hand took hold of his hairy nuts as he wanked himself, massaging them as he did, trying desperately to squeeze every last drop out of them. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alex was struggling to hold on to his own load. Watching Denis shoot his load was arousing in itself, but with Ugo’s long cock ploughing into him, the Aussie’s knees were weak. It was Ugo’s rapid fist, tugging at Alex’s rock hard cock which brought on the Aussie’s orgasm. “Fuck yeah, i’m gonna shoot.” Alex cried. The bottom’s eyes focused on Denis’ messy body as the Canadian teased the remaining drops from his nuts. Alex’s eruption beat Denis’ for intensity, the Aussie’s groans and moans accompanied strands of his creamy cum firing hard out across the floor ahead of him. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ugo's right hand squeezed Alex firmly, exerting more power and control over the climaxing bottom. The Aussie groaned longer and louder as his whole body began to shake in delight. Alex's hard cock spasmed wildly in Ugo's fist, the top gripping tightly, milking every drop of Alex's seed. Cum continued to spray across the carpet as the bottom's hairy nuts vibrated angrily shooting a mosaic of messy jizz several feet ahead of the pair.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ugo could feel the cum splattering against his fingers as he tugged. Alex's bleats were softening to whimpers as the French top continued to bundle his long hard cock into the Aussie's tight hole. Ugo was only just beginning his assent to his climax as Alex's orgasm subsided. The French boy's slim hips bashed and battered Alex's juicy cheeks as the final drops of the bottom’s seed dribbled down his softening, semi-hard shaft.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Ugo, you gotta cum on Alex's face." Denis barked as he lay there panting on the other end of the screen. His smooth skin had become a sticky mess of his thick white jizz and he watched intently as Ugo rapped his crotch hard against Alex's bum. The bottom straightened up to be closer to Ugo's face, "just tell me when you're ready to shoot." He smiled as Ugo pounded him hard and with increasing desperation.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ugo held his nerve for as long as he possibly could. Alex's amazing body cushioning every blow as the horny French star pounded away on his hole. Ugo's slid his left hand up Alex's sweaty back as he fucked him. The top closed his hand, taking grip of Alex's soft hair and pulling him in for a kiss. Their tongues danced as Ugo thudded away, strands of saliva stretching between their tongues. The warmth of Alex's slim, muscular back against Ugo's abs helped the top reach his crescendo. "I'm cumming." Ugo breathed heavily into Alex’s mouth. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The Aussie reacted swiftly, practically jumping off Ugo's pulsing cock and dropping to his knees. Denis leant into his screen to watch it, Alex's face moved into place just in time. "Allez!" Ugo grunted, his whole body had gone rigid in submission to the overwhelming force stimulating his entire body. The top's nuts hugged his body tightly and his load began to fire across the gorgeous young Aussie below him. Warm cream squirted across Alex's smooth face, the Aussie’s reaction was slam his eyes shut and throw his mouth wide open. Denis watched the scene unfolding in front of him, the French star's hips thrusting as he came was amazing. Reaching forward, Denis took screenshot after screenshot of Ugo's orgasm unleashing itself over the beautiful Aussie.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alex sighed happily as warm thick globs of cream splattered across his face. Ugo pointed his slit downwards as he fired, decreasing the distance his jizz travelled. The French star's nuts squeezed hard, forcing his juice out over Alex's gentle face as they moaned in unison. Ugo pumped his shaft then held the base as four shots of his cum squirted into Alex followed by six more volleys of his creamy French seed. Ugo grunted once more giving his shaft a few hard tugs. Satisfied he was empty Ugo shook his hard cock once more and smiled down at the blind Aussie. Grabbing the phone in his right hand then pulling Alex up with his left, Ugo beamed down the screen to Denis on the other side. "Let's go clean him up." He grinned leading them both to the bathroom.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>END</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Thank you for reading, I really hope you enjoyed the story.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>If you like what you’ve read please let me know by emailing me on pcwtosh@gmail.com. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>I write these stories for fun, but I would greatly appreciate any contributions you are willing to give as a result. If you would like to make a donation then feel free to contact me on the email above.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>